It is common today for homes to include several computer networks. For instance, the computers in many homes today are connected to a wide-area network (“WAN”), such as the Internet, through a residential gateway. The computers may connect to the residential gateway, and also to other computers in the home, through a wired or wireless network. Other computers or networking devices in the home may also be connected through a power line network. A power line network is a network that utilizes power transmission lines as the physical medium for transmitting data. Configuring each of these networks can be a challenging and time consuming process, especially for the uninitiated.
In order to configure some types of networks, a user must create a profile that includes the network settings used to establish a connection to the network. For instance, wireless networks often require the user to specify a service set identifier (“SSID”) and a wireless network key. These settings, and potentially others, are then stored in a wireless network profile that is utilized by devices when connecting to the network. For users uninitiated with the process of creating a network profile, this process can be confusing and somewhat time consuming.
Other types of networks may also require a user to create a profile that includes network settings used to establish a connection to the network. For instance, like wireless networks, power line networks also require a user to create a profile with network settings. In order to create a profile for a power line network, a user is typically asked to provide at least a network name and a security key for the power line network.
The process for creating a power line network profile is generally similar to the process for creating a wireless network profile. However, power line network profiles and wireless network profiles are incompatible. Therefore, in the case where both a power line network and a wireless network are utilized, it is necessary to create two different and incompatible network profiles. This can make the process of configuring the networks unnecessarily time consuming.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that aspects of a system, method, apparatus, and computer-readable media are provided for configuring network settings for a power line networking device.